Titans East: Calypso's Case
by tallahthomas
Summary: Calypso is Bumble Bee little sister and she gone missing with old friend from the hive as a bodygraud. Static makes an apperances. plz read better than summery ocxaqualad speedybee


The young woman walked the streets with her protector she giggled loudly in her short black dress. She was drunk and out her hat. She was stumbling all over the place. Her protector was a little stoned himself but nowhere as inebriated as her he took his responsibility of her safety very seriously. She was someone who needed to be protected. She radiated an air of innocence, fun, and adventure in an almost irresistible combination.

She was gorgeous toffee colored skin flushed a delicate red. Her eyes were gentle sea foam green. She had big bushy hair she wore natural just like her big sister. The moonlight gave her an unearthly glow. She flashed a beautiful smile at him. She didn't know how amazing she was.

She took off the metallic heels and now was wondering around with her protector following close behind her. She began to sway to a beat that was all her own she looked at her protector and begged for a dance she wanted to have fun.

Her protector swayed with her to an imagery beat. He liked dancing with like that it reminded him of dancing with her sister when they were more than friends. Those days were long over and he accepted that but they were still friends no matter how tentative their relationship was now.

They were different but so similar in so ways it was ridiculous to compare them but the girls made him home sick. They were both sin walking and could tempt just about anyone but they down played to they were just moderately attractive. Dancing in the dead of night with his ex-girlfriend baby sister that he promised to look out for was a common occurrence.

She began to sober up as they danced. They talked about life and had those philosophical conversations only too slightly inebriated could have. Truly meaningful conversations that you don't usual have the courage to bring up the topic. They talked about her big sister for a while. They were friends but he didn't and couldn't see her in a non-platonic relationship with him. He thought that she was smart, funny, corny, innocence and sexy as hell but he could only see her as the kid even if he was only a year maybe two older.

So the danced their way to her apartment which she had been staying since she got accept to a fancy school just like her big sister. He was also staying in said apartment because it was easier to keep an eye on her and he was too lazy to look for his own.

They took two aspirin each, ate saltines, and drank ginger ale and coco-cola while watching bad lifetime movies. About an hour or so into the movie the two them were collapsed on the couch it was cute in a way both of them a sleep on the sofa cuddled up like two little kids.

Her big sister wore her hair in puffs but she wore it plaits when she just lazing around their place. They ate breakfast. It was a lazy Saturday morning so she didn't have to go to school and neither of them woke up with hang overs. They watched cartoons and played bored games. A little bit latter on she decide to get some chores done so she washed a hill of clothes that had been waiting on her since the week before. She cleaned the bathrooms, the kitchen, the living room, and both of their bedrooms. She cleaned on Saturday afternoons because she liked the exertion of hard work from some odd reason it helped her to relax.

When she did all the in home chores she left for errands her protector was about to get up to leave with her but she told him she would only be a second. So he sat back down when she left he followed her. She went inside the grocery store she was only in there for ten minutes when heard her scream. Quite loudly at that he rushed inside the store and multiplied to search for her but she was gone.

He failed Bumble Bee.

He began the trek to Steal City to face his exit girlfriend and tell her that he let her baby sister get kidnapped life for Billy Numerous officially sucked. So he might as well go face the hell he was in for when he saw her. It took about three days to get to the tower he showed in civilian clothes as to not cause problems in get in the tower.

He saw Aqualad first and gave him the story he been working on.

"Hey, I'm Will I came to see Ka…Bumble bee it's a family emergency" he started to say her real name so they know he actually knew her.

Aqualad showed him into the tower. It didn't take long to run into the rest of Titans East he saw mas y menos running around and Speedy was watching TV in the main room. They had a brief introduction turns out Bee went out to pick up some take out. He was getting nervous about telling her what was going on. Speedy asked about this family emergency he was there about and how he knew Bee.

"I don't know how much you know about her so I can't answer any questions about the emergency and how I know her? We used to go school together and dated a while back," it was the truth and not the truth at the same time.

There was a slightly tense silence but they turned there attention back to the TV. A little while later Bee came in with carrying bags upon bags of take out. Billy jumped up to help her set the bags on the counter and she was wearing Beats by listening to Naughty Girl by Beyoncé so he decided to dance with her. On the very short list of things that Bumble Bee can't do dancing is not on it when the song ended and Bee looked up at him.

She freaked out.

"No, no, no, there is only reason could be here please tell me I'm crazy," Bumble bee was talking though tears. He swallowed and nodded his head in affirmative. She breathed in one long breath, closed her eyes, and then got up. She walked over to Billy and hugged him telling him it would be okay. She knew he loved her sister like his own and he did the best he could.

"Aqualad can you get me Robin please I need his help?" He nodded and set about getting Robin. Speedy stared at her and Billy. She let him hold her the both had red eyes whatever happened was serious and he didn't like this guy who seemed very chummy with his Bumble Bee…wait his Bumble bee? Since when was she his anything but teammate he didn't that way about Bee-ouch.

Speedy musing was interrupted by the boy wonder himself. Robin was curt in trying to get to the base of the problem.

"I need to help me find a missing person named Calypso Beecher," Bee said sitting down on the couch with the boy toy following close behind.

"Do you know what happed to her of if she was kidnapped or who took her?" Cyborg asked coming into the screen they could see the rest of the original Titians.

"She was kidnapped and we don't know who took her," Billy said from his place beside Bee on the couch.

"Isn't that a job for the police" said every one favorite bringer of destruction Raven.

"It would be if she wasn't my little sister and considering the fact that a fucking bang baby was watching her back. I thought it was a job for the Titians" Bee said in the most hostile/pissed voice anyone ever heard from her.

"Okay Bee," Cyborg said looking at the girl who is so strong looking very fragile.

"Thanks Sparky," she breathed.

She started typing and pulled a picture of a girl who looked fifteen maybe sixteen and she was hot, gorgeous, sexy what every adjective you wanted to use could describe this girl on the screen. Her skin was a toffee color, her eyes where sea foam green, beauty mark just below her right eye, very kissable pink lips, big hair curly and like her sister only her hair was maybe a shade or too darker than she was, curvy as hell.

"Gentleman please closes your mouth that's Calypso Beecher," Bumble Bee laughed a little at the shocked expressions of the Titans because she forgot for a split second why she was showing them a picture of her sister. Then she took a deep breath to stop the tears from coming she was stronger than this she was Bumble Bee the best at Hive and now she was the leader of the Titans East and she is Karen Beecher the daughter of Queen Bee and Guardian she was better than this.

The original Titians decide to help them in their in the efforts to find Calypso Beecher. Billy told them everything he knew. He and Karen covertly decided to keep his alter ego a mystery. The search for Calypso was under way.

The Titans came to the East tower. Bumble Bee made dinner while Speedy fumed watching them as they danced together as they got out the food Bee brought also talked about her sister it was obvious they were close. When dinner was ready and set on they sat down a Billy gave a rundown of all the badies where they lived in the area.

"So you mean to tell me that you have no idea what so ever as to who took her," Our former Gotham resident asked

"No I got an idea as to who took her but I could be wrong," Billy said in a bored tone.

"Calypso was perusing a perfect cure for all the bang babies generic and it could be used in so cases as intensifier. She was still researching if was possible to synthesize a perfect cure with no side effects so far she has zilch but a few volunteered blood samples and a research paper," Bumble bee said with a note of pride.

"Why is she looking for a cure for bang babies. I mean like dude dos she wants to get rid of all the cool powers?" beast boy stupidly questioned.

"The bang ruined a lot of people lives. Some of us bang babies got powers that turn us into monsters that can't think we are at our most primal or we have a dangerous power that we can't control which totally sucks. Static asked our dad and her to start the project." Bumble responded.

The bang changed a lot of people lives and not all of them for the better.

"So they could have kidnapped your sister for her research" Cy said trying to follow along while fighting Speedy for the last of the musho pork.

"You got it Sparky" Bumble Bee said in between bites of sesame chicken.

Speedy watched Billy and Bee he did little stuff that was like couples stuff stealing food out her plate playing with her hair and whispering in her ear.

After they finished eating Billy cleared the dishes.

They went to one the main pools where Aqualad kept his fish friends are and where the rest of Titians found them. Talking about Calypso's case and who could want her research. Looking deep at the water but they felt little piece at being so close to something she loved.

Bee was crying.

Looking at a water brought back the memory of a time when her a Calypso were little. The parents took them and a bunch other neighborhood kids took them to the beach. Calypso was trying to help a little baby wolf-pup find his mommy. So with her adorable little self-convinced a life guard help find his mommy and when they final did. The wolf dog was pissed but Calypso talked to her and wolf dog didn't kill any of them.

Her baby sister was really gone.

After long discussion and coming up with zilch but only one conclusion. They needed to talk to Static he might know who was in the market for what Calypso had.

A/N: should I continue this? Just a yes or no question please review criticism welcome.


End file.
